The Return: Part 1
by Stargazer001
Summary: Series 1. The Aftermath Series Episode 01 of 08. Starts a year after Sonic Satam Episode 26 the Doomsday Project.


The Aftermath Series: Episode 01

The Return: Part 1

By Stargazer The hedgehog

Dawn broke over the site of the Doomsday Machine. All that was left of Robotnik's ultimate plan to conquer the planet was rubble. The entire machine had been destroyed in less than ten minutes, after Sonic and Sally used the Deep Power Stones to energize themselves to over 1000 times that of a power ring.

While the other Freedom Fighters partied back at Knothole, Tails utilizing his flying ability had decided to fly high above the site to see it for himself.

"Incredible." Tails said

The main building, that of the actual factory part, which created the Doomsday Pods took up the bulk of the site, while the remains of the control dome was situated not too far from it. Just then he managed to make out something moving away from the site on the ground. Tails was getting tired so he landed back on the cliff facing the site, which he had taken off from and watched the person run though the gates and out into the surrounding wasteland.

He could tell who it was, could it be Robotnik? No the person he saw was small, so would anyone else thought Tails at the height he was flying at. He decided to head back and tell someone of what he had seen, maybe they would set up a search party or something.

The party was in full swing back at Knothole, which included the Knothole Freedom Fighters as well as the Eastern and Southern Freedom Fighters plus Ari. He wondered though the crowd looking for either Sonic or Sally. He forced his way though calling for them, but above the chatter of those that had gathered he was not being heard. Unexpectedly he bumped into the back of Sonic, Sonic turned around.

"Tails, there you are. Here have a drink." Said Sonic pouring some fruit juice into a cup

"Thank you." He replied taking it "Sonic I saw…"

Sonic interrupted him by shouting "Yo Bunnie! Pass me my guitar."

Bunnie asked where it was; Sonic could just make out what she was saying.

He yelled back "Just inside the door." Someone else then came over to Sonic and started to talk to him, at that point Tails wondered off to find Sally giving up on talking to Sonic.

Within a few moments of doing that Sonic was up on a stage that had been built with his guitar and spoke down a microphone that Rotor had set up.

"Hey come on everyone this is meant to be a party, time for some music! What ya say?"

Everyone who could hear Sonic shouted a "Yeah!" in reply

Sonic started to play, this was followed by other furries who would later form a band with Sonic, and they began to bang pots and pans and other assorted home made instruments.

Tails though was becoming more and more drawn into the celebrations, and when he finally did find Sally he had forgotten what he was to tell her about. Sally got Tails to dance with her. The party, which had already been running a day, continued for another two days. By which time Tails had completely forgotten about the person he saw running away from the site of Doomsday.

Over one year later and Sonic stepped out of his hut and began the day as he would any other, time for his morning run. As he pasted by other residents of Knothole he decided to see whether Tails was up and wonted to join him. 

He pulled up outside Tails hut and knocked.

No answer. Not even the usual sound of Tails falling from his bed onto the ground. He checked in the window. Empty.

"Tails is not usually up this early." He said to himself. Not that Sonic worried Robotnik been dead for a year now. He decided to go see Rotor.

"Rotor." Sonic said as he skidded to a stop out side Rotors place.

"Oh, hi Sonic. What can I do for you? Lamp broken again?"

"No its fine thanks. You seen Tails?"

"I think he's out in Acorn field."

"Cheers! Catch ya later!" and with that Sonic speed out of the village of to find his friend.

He found Tails sitting in Acorn field with the chassis of his latest project 'Tornado'. Tails had certainly come a long way from Doomsday. He had shown an interest in machines and robotics, so Rotor took him on as his apprentice. But a year on Tails had grasped the basics; Rotor now was saying that Tails 'Will be better than me!' and looking at him now Sonic certainly would not disagree.

"Yo Tails!" Sonic called out.

"What? Oh, hi Sonic!" Tails said as he looked up from the sketch and machine parts that formed a circle around him.

"So this is where you've been going. Why though?"

"To Build the Tornado." Replied Tails

"I know the name you have given to it but what is it?"

"Airplane." Responded Tails

"Why are you building it? What use is it?"

"Well for you it's a present, and it can also be a reconnaissance plane. Just in case."

"Oh right," Sonic looked at his watch "you heading back its nearly time for breakfast?"

"Yeah sure, just let me put this lot away." Saying that Tails picked up a bag and put some tools in it and pushed the half competed airplane into its garage on the edge of the field, and then holding onto Sonic they dashed back to Knothole.

Under the streets of Mobotropolis, a little human was sitting in a chair shaking his fists in anger. Snively had been trying to get to the command center for almost a year now, but every time he had checked to see whether anyone was around he found himself retreating because the streets were now packed with shops, and people going about on business. Mobotropolis was recovering fast.

But he did have some luck; he managed to access an old underground bunker that held ten SWAT bots, never enough to retake Mobotropolis.

So he did the only thing he could think of doing, was getting to command and stealing what he could of the roboticizer. But finally managing after a year to gain access to command and getting into the roboticizer room he found it trashed. The whole place had been turn upside down.

"Dam them!"

Snively did the only things he could do, he accessed the main computer to wheedle any info he could get his hands on, he took what was undamaged of the roboticizer, and finally accessing his uncles safe for diagrams and other stuff he would likely use. Nothing much was left in the main computer core a lot of corrupt files, but he did gain entry into files that only Robotnik himself could gain access to, probably due to the amount of damage Rotor had done to it. He was just about to give up on the computer when he found some think interesting, he noted what it said and left.

Meanwhile in an open field just out side the Great Forest, Tails and Rotor was just finishing up on the Tornado when Sally and Sonic arrived. Tails knew why Sally was here, to officially name the plane. Sally had found this idea a little odd but Rotor informed her that some of the ships, especially the old navy vessels used in the Great War were christened in the same way. Tails had wonted to make it official so she finally agreed to it. Sonic was still not in love with flying the plane or learning to fly it, he wonted to keep his feet on the ground but he would prefer being a passenger and he told Tails that. Tails just shrugged and said

'I'll fly it then.'

'Can you fly this thing?' Sonic had asked

'No, not yet.' Tails had responded 'but I'm learning the controls, so after a few test fights I should have it figured out.'

"I christen this plane the Tornado!" said Sally as she smashed a bottle of water over the plane.

"Thanks Sal." Said Tails and he went over and gave Sally a hug

"Tails?" said Sonic "Where's the passenger seat?"

"I'll put that in after, when I have learned to fly it."

"Just be careful." Sally said as she, Sonic and Rotor watched him climb into the Tornado.

"I will." Tails called and started up the engine "Pull them stones from under the wheels. Here we go!"

They watched Tails take off for his first run around the Great Forest, Sally started back to Knothole.

"Don't be too long." Sally called to Sonic

"I wont, I'll be heading back as soon as Tails gets down."

Snively was now in a underground base near Acorn Lake, that Robotnik had half built before he got to preoccupied with the Doomsday Machine. He managed to cobble together a roboticizer, but the area around the lake had a freedom fighter cell so steeling someone to test it was out of the question.

Himself? "No!"

Then it hit him like a slippery fish.

"Of course the Floating Island."

But wait he had no way to get there. He knew it existed because a reconnaissance drone had found it, yet he never gave the information to Robotnik. He took a stroll in the cargo bay when he came across a helicopter, an old fashioned form of travel like the airplanes. Unfinished but at least it was a way there, he set to work on it right away.

Above all of this on the Floating Island or the Angel Island as it is known to its inhabitants, a huge crowd gathered in a big feast of the Brotherhood. But it was soon interrupted.

"May I have your attention please?" Said the figure at the end of a long wooden table "As you know the times stones old guardian the Great Owl has died, and since then the time stones have been moved to the Homeland. We are here to celebrate the introduction of the Master Emerald to the island and its new guardian. Bring him to me!"

A group came out of a hut all huddled in a square with a cloaked figure in black cloth in the middle. They stopped next to the leader.

"Follow us."

The leader and everyone headed to a cave after a few minutes of moving though passages they reached the heart of the island and the camber where the master emerald was kept.

"Step forward!" the leader commanded as he pointed to the black-cloaked figure. As he did he removed his cloak.

"Name?"

"Knuckles."

"Knuckles I here by place you as guardian of the floating island and the Master Emerald. It is now time for you to bond with the emerald. Place your hands on the emerald!"

Knuckles placed his hands on the emerald, this was the moment he had been training for over ten years, his hands touched the Emerald and the power flowed though him and everyone in the room was bathed in a ray of white light.

"Knuckles you are now one with the emerald, you can now feel it presence anywhere, and any place you go. You will have to guard it day and night."

"I understand!" Knuckles replied

"Your father would be proud of you. Now let the celebrations continue."

They all went back to the feast.

Away from it all this sat an old friend of Knuckles, an echidna known as Stryker. He was once was in line for this great honor but during the training he fell for a trick that the Brotherhood had set to see how many would leave there posts. Every one except for Knuckles fell for it, but he was happy for his friend.

"What's going on?" asked an unfamiliar voice

With out looking back he replied, "They have just announced the new guardian. He's a friend of mine called Knuckles."

"Wasn't it suppose to be some one else?" asked the stranger

"Yeah, but the last guardian died. Why you asking these questions? You from down below?" he asked

"I am."

"Oh, you one of them Freedom Fighters?"

"How you know about that?" the stranger asked rather annoyed

"The last guardian told us about the ones who call themselves Sonic and Sally, came up and used the time stones."

"Sonic that…" replied the stranger rather angrily

"You know him?" asked Stryker.

"You could say that."

As Stryker turned towards the stranger he could see a refection like you get off metal. The object hit him violently on the head and Stryker fell forward and slipped into unconsciousness.

"Into the chopper quick!" Snively ordered

The two SWAT bots came out of the darkness picked Stryker up and followed Snively back to the chopper and left the island behind.

Meanwhile back in the thick of the celebrations Knuckles was being congratulated by everyone.

He come across Vex and asked him "You seen Stryker?"

"I think he when to Angel Point."

"Okay."

Knuckles walked to Angel Point but didn't find anyone there. On his way back he came across an old echidna.

"You seen Stryker?"

"I heard him talking to someone at the point, but I don't know who it was I couldn't recognize the voice, but he was talking to someone from the Freedom Fighters I think. But then he stopped talking. Sounded human and like he had a nasal problem."

"I've got to go find him."

"But Knuckles you're the guardian, your job is to guard the island and the M.E."

"He's my friend, I've got to find him!" as he said this he ran to the edge of the island and glided to the below world. He had to find this Sonic maybe he took him or he knows who did.

Meanwhile in the landing field, Sonic had just seen Tails land for the fifth time this week.

"How you like it?" asked Tails

"Nice, but I still don't wont it. You have it."

"You sure?"

"Absolutely, you seem to wont it more and you seem very happy in it."

"Thank you Sonic," said Tails as he hugged Sonic "my own plane. Cool!"

"Lets put it in the garage and head back its dinner time anyway."

"Good I'm hungry."

After Sonic had dinner he decided to have one last run before it got too dark. He was entering one of the open fields on the perimeter of the Great Forest also near Mobotropolis, when he was knocked off his feet. When he came too not a few seconds later he found himself lying at least 20 feet from where he entered the clearing. In the distance and totally in the shadow a figure of an animal was there, he could see the out line but he could put any names to it.

"Yo," said Sonic getting up "who you pal?"

"Where's Stryker?"

"Who?"

"Stryker my friend."

"I don't know any Stryker." Replied Sonic getting up to his feet

"Have you been to Angel Island lately?"

"Angel Island?" Sonic said confused

"Other wise known as the Floating Island."

"No!"

"You were heard talking to him on the Island, where is he?"

"I don't know mate," said Sonic "maybe he's on the floating rock, and you've just not looked properly."

"You were heard there! Tell me where he is! Or I'll kill you!"

"Now wait a min…"

The mysterious figure started to run towards him. Sonic saw this in slow motion as the figure jumped into the air and hit him square on his chest. Sonic managed to land on his feet, his ribs hurt like hell. Sonic looked at the figure standing in front of him now in moon light he could see a look of surprise on his face.

"You've got the wrong person pal."

"Fight me you coward!" The figure shouted

"Fine you wanna fight me, get ready!"

"Come on you…"

He was interrupted by Sonic speeding out of his field of vision. Out the corner of his eye he saw a blue blur approaching him. It was emitting a sawing sound.

"What the…?"

The object hit him and spun him around; he saw the blur coming back at him. He swung his fist back and hit the ball out of the way. But it was now doing the impossible, it was running up a near by tree and it jumped off the tree and came back towards him hitting him square in the chest.

When he came too he was looking up at Sonic, Tails, Sally and hovering in the background Antoine.

The girl was waving a small electronic devise over him.

"Echidna." Was all it said or it was all Knuckles had hear

"Who are you?" asked Sonic

"I am Knuckles guardian of the Floating Island."

"You said you where looking for someone, and someone told you Sonic was on the island." Asked Sally

"No, no." said Knuckles "A old echidna heard you there."

"How's that possible," Sally replied now helping up Knuckles "Sonics been here all day."

"You sure?"

"Yeah he has been here with me and Rotor all day." Said Tails

"Are you sure the echidna heard me?"

"Wait a minute," said Knuckles just remembering some think, "He said he sounded human."

"Can't have been me then." Replied Sonic

Knuckles remembered some think else the echidna had told him "Sounded nasally."

"Nasally?" asked Sonic

"That's Snively isn't it?" asked Tails

"Yeah. The only one we know who sounds nasal like." Replied Sally

"Who's Snively?" asked Knuckles

"I though he died at Doomsday like Robotnik?"

"Obviously not." Said Sally

"You think he's been to Mobotropolis?" asked Antoine

"Only one way to find out! Tails hold on little bro!" Tails jumped onto Sonics back and they raced of toward Mobotropolis.

"Who's Snively?" Asked Knuckles again

"I'll tell you on the way to Knothole." Said Sally

Sonic and Tails reached the Command Center a few minutes after leaving Sally and the new comer in the field. Tails reached into his backpack and pulled out a schematic.

"Here's the sketch for the Roboticizer. I will check the main computer core."

"Okay."

Tails opened the front doors he headed to the maintenance passage that lead to the main core while Sonic ran up the stairs to the Roboticizer room.

Tails opened the hatch to the computer core and looked around 'Nothing missing.' He closed the hatch and ran up to the Roboticizer room.

"I've checked the consoles, nothing missing." Said Sonic looking at the sketch

Tails walked towards the Roboticizer, even though it will never operate again Tails got a little scared, but then again a small power surge could accidentally activate it which would cause it in its present state to explode. He poked his head though the smashed door and looked up, some think was out of place.

"Sonic?"

"Yeah." Said Sonic getting up and walking towards a open hatch on the side of the room

"The Roboticizer crystals and the emitters are gone."

Sonic walked over to Tails and looked into the machine.

"Snively has been here then." Said Sonic

"Looks like it, they were here the last time me and Rotor checked." Replied Tails "He will properly come back for more."

"So we destroy the entire building." Sonic announced

"Here Sonic." Said Tails handing Sonic some high explosives "Lets get out of here."

Outside it was calm and peaceful until…

KaBOOOOM!

The Command Center shook then fell to the ground, collapsing into itself.

Back in Knothole Knuckles was sitting with Sally in the dining hall.

"Who's that one with the weird accent?" asked Knuckles

"That's Antoine, not very brave but when he has to he'll fight."

"We'll see." Replied Knuckles turning back to his food. Knuckles though 'I'll give him a go, just for a bit of fun.'

"Well that's that," said Sonic approaching them "No one will be able to access any of that equipment again. All reduced to rubble."

"Yo, Sally, Sonic," Said Bunnie running towards them "A message from one of the Freedom Fighter cells that live not too far from Acorn Lake. They say they spotted a wired flying machine landing near the Lake."

"Snively I bet." Said Sally

"How far is the Lake?" asked Knuckles

"Four days travel by foot or a couple of hours in the Tornado."

"Guys," said Tails walking towards them "We can't use the Tornado its out of fuel."

"Rotor how long to get the fuel?"

"We will have to process it, we used up what remained in Robotnik's fuel stores. Say about a week or more."

"A week! I cant stay here a week!" Shouted Knuckles "Sonic?"

"Well have to go by foot then. Tails go pack you backpack, I'll do the same, and you will have to borrow someone's." He said to Knuckles

"Here Knuckles you can borrow mine." Said Rotor

"Fine." Replied Sonic "Meet back here in a hour."

"How long till the Floating Island gets in range again?" asked Sally

"A week or more." Replied Knuckles

Knuckles and Tails were ready and just waiting for Sonic. Sonic stepped out of hut and was immediately pulled to one side by Sally.

"Be careful." She said as she kissed him on the cheek

"Hey," Sonic replied with a smile "you know me."

"Yeah I know what your like." And with that she hugged him

Sonic could here Tails saying "Yuk!"

By the end of the second day they were on time and half way to the lake. They set up camp, and while Tails went off to bed just Sonic and Knuckles where sitting around the fire with Sonic ideally strumming on his guitar.

"Sonic?" asked Knuckles "Why isn't their any other foxes like Tails?"

Sonic looked up from his guitar and replied, "He's the only one in Knothole."

"Where are his parents?"

"Dead." Was all that Sonic needed to say

Snively was now banging his head on the console. The Roboticizer was still charging it had been over six hours now. He was just about to give up when a green light started to flash.

"Get the Echidna!" He ordered to two near by SWAT bots. They left and returned a few minutes later dragging a half conscious Stryker in. They placed him in side the Roboticizer and walked back to there guarding duties.

"Here Goes!" Cried Snively as he flipped the switch

It had now been an hour since he activated the Roboticizer. Without warning a monitor next to the console started to spring into life and it was displaying a live video feed from a Spybot. It was tracking Sonic, Tails and another echidna.

"Shit!" He typed a few commands into the keyboard, and a map appeared on it and it brought up a red 'X' indicating him and a blue '+' where Sonic and his pals were. 'Almost here.' Snively thought then another 'bleep' drew his attention back to the console in front of the Roboticizer.

It had finished, he opened the hatch and a full metal echidna stepped out.

"It worked!" Shouted Snively "Go destroy Sonic and his friends!"

"Affirmative!" It replied as it speed out of the base

Snively was smiling to himself when he heard something that made him stop and look around him.

"Snively?" Said the voice "Snively?" It said again

"Yes, who's there!" he said reaching for his laser pistol

"Its me Snively!"

"Uncle? But … but your dead."

"In the Void. You have to get me out!"

"Why should I?" Asked Snively

"Because you failing to succeed. You're useless and unsuccessful just look at the Roboticizer. You need me!"

"How can I rescue you when the command center has been destroyed along with the Void entrance?"

"The Naugus has created a new opening himself."

"Where?"

"In the hills of Mount Mobius. Hurry!"

"Where about?"

No reply.

"Where? God dam you."

'Bleep Bleep'

Sonic, Tails and Knuckles were close to the lake soon they could start looking for Snively.

All of a sudden Knuckles yelled "Get down!"

They all hit the dirt as a wind whistled over them. Sonic looked up and back over his shoulder and saw an echidna that shone in the moonlight.

"I'll take it." Said Sonic as he leaped up from the dirt road and revved up into his spin attack. The metal echidna started to fly back.

Sonic was approaching the flying metal echidna, they collided and the impact threw Sonic into a tree he rebounded into another and he stopped spinning and slid down the tree. Tails sensing Sonic was out got up and ran towards him. Knuckles got up and faced the metal creature; he brought his fist back and launched it forward it hit the echidna directly on the head. The small explosion flung Knuckles at least 3 feet. When he sat up he saw pieces of the robot around him, he looked over at Sonic he was dazed and limping.

"Just a sprained ankle."

Knuckles looked at the pieces again and said quietly "Stryker. Lets go I've got someone to hit."

They picked every think up and headed towards the lake again.

Snively was packing anything he could into the Armored vehicle, after witnessing the attack.

Sonic, Tails and Knuckles where moving silently on an opening in the ground.

'Definitely an entrance.' Sonic said to himself "In here." Sonic whispered to the others.

All of a sudden a six-wheeled vehicle sprang out and accelerated off into the distance.

"Snively! Lets go." Sonic said then noticed Tails at the entrance his ears where up concentrating hard "Tails?"

All of a sudden Tails shouted, "Take cover!"

As they did a series of explosions rocked the ground. In the middle of the lake the water rose into the air and came back down. Also the water level dropped 3-4 feet as it drained into an opening in the ground.

"Lets get after him!" Knuckles said jumping up

"We can't," replied Tails "He's out of visual range, even if Sonic still could run he'll never catch up."

"So what we going to do?"

"Go back to Knothole grab the Tornado and scout out the area." Suggested Sonic

"Yeah!" replied Tails

"But…" Stared Knuckles

"I can't catch up!" Said Sonic

With that they headed back to Knothole. The return journey took them three and a half days. When they got back Sonic, Tails, Sally and Rotor immediately leapt into the fully fueled Tornado and headed in the general direction that the AV took.

It had taken four days of continuous travel to get to the hills surrounding Mount Mobius. Snively had just gotten out to stretch his legs when the scanner system detected a major power source coming from what appeared to be a solid wall. So Snively called a few Swats to follow him. After an hour they found the Void entrance, he ordered one robot to stay outside. He fumbled for the grenade he had found back in the base, he had no idea what it was.

As soon as he entered he could hear screams and saw a gray castle in the distance. He reached it and opened the front door.

"Freeze Naugus!" yelled Snively as he and the Swat entered the room

"Well, well, well, Snotty!"

"Its Snively! Give me back my uncle or I'll blow this place to Kingdom come!" he said as he pulled out the unknown grenade.

"Fine you can have him back. He doesn't scream much anymore, but he's thinner then when I got me hands on him." As he spoke Robotnik appeared not far from Snively. Looking extremely thinner then he had last seen him, Snively ran over to him and placed his arm over his shoulders.

He turned towards the exit "Lets go SWAT!" Snively ordered "Oh by the way Naugus have this as a present!" as he spoke he pulled the pin on the grenade and through it past the Naugus, and Snively started to run towards the Void entrance. He could hear Naugus cursing and running behind him.

He jumped out with the Swat to his left just as the grenade went off.

The explosion was seen from the Tornado as it approached the hills.

"I'm on it!" Said Tails

Snively looked around him; there were the swats, Robotnik, Naugus and King Acorn!

"Do you feel that Max?" Asked the Naugus

"Yes." Said the King happy to be out

"The Void no longer exists and the crystallization process that happened last time is not effecting us. I'm FREE!" Naugus Cried

"Snively?" asked Robotnik "What grenade did you use?"

"I found it in the base under Acorn Lake, it was number 11230A."

"You fool that was the antimatter devise, it's was the only thing that can…"

"Destroy the Void!" Interrupted Naugus "Thank you Snotty!"

Everyone looked up when they heard the sound of a low flying plane.

"Sonic." Said Snively.

"Fire! All swats fire on that plane!" ordered Robotnik.

They all fired a volley of laser fire at the plane, but Tails managed to doge them.

"Tails move us away." Ordered Sally

"You got it." Said Tails as he moved the plane out of range of the lasers.

"Robotnik I'm taking over." Said Naugus as he razed his hand in the air as if to launch some magic spells

"Of cause Naugus." Said Robotnik bowing

"As for you," said Naugus turning to Snively "I have no need for you!" as he spoke a red energy bolt appeared from Naugus hands and smacked Snively square in the chest

"AAARRRR!" cried Snively as he was thrown 10 feet away and collided with a tree

Satisfied Snively was dead Naugus, Robotnik, the King and the swats climbed the AV and took off for Mobotropolis.

Snively must have been out for some time because as he woke he found it was nighttime. His chest hurt, he defiantly had double vision from the impact. He looked down at his right foot, which was hurting, terrible; it was twisted to one side.

Only then did he hear things approaching him.

"Check over there!"

"Sonic." Snively said

Suddenly there was a light on his face.

"Son' over here."

He recognized the voice of Sally

He tried to crawl away but now Rotor was standing in front of him.

"He's hurt." Said Rotor

"So?" Said Sonic approaching "After what he's done he deserves nothing else."

"Please?" Snively spoke "Nau…" then he collapsed

"What was that?" asked Tails approaching

"Some think about a Nau."

"Whose Nau?"

"Nicole what's his status?" asked Sally

"Internal bleeding, server fractures right ankle, right foot."

"Gus."

"What?" asked Sally kneeling beside him

"Naugus is free… Plans to… Control."

"Naugus? He can't leave the Void."

"I destroyed the Void… Freed him and Julian."

"Robotnik? In the Void?" asked Sonic

"Naugus tried to kill me… I can help you."

"How?"

"I got access…" was all that Snively could say as he slipped back into unconscious.

"Lets get him back." Said Sally

"Sal are you sure about…" but he was interrupted by Sally putting her hand over his mouth.

"Complain later. Nicole scan him for bugging, or things that might be a beacon."

"None found."

"That's that sorted. Rotor grab his feet lets get him to the Tornado." Ordered Sally

"You sure about this?"

"Look if Naugus tried to kill him and Robotnik didn't interfere, then he's been abandoned and now presumed dead."

Sally and Sonic where interrupted by heavy coughing. Sally moved towards him and held a bowl under his face and he coughed up blood, and then was sick.

"I can help you. I'm dead to them. If Robotnik manages to get back with Naugus citizens of Mobotropolis will be under a more powerful force then under Robotnik a few years ago."

"Sally," interrupted Rotor "Dr. Quack will be here soon."

"We have got to take this opportunity Sonic." Said Sally.

"Besides," said Snively "I've got knowledge that your computer hasn't and access codes if Robotnik doesn't change them."

"Get Bunnie, Antoine, and Victor. I wont to talk to them about guarding Snively."

"I'll do it." Said Sonic and with that he left.

Sally then left, with Rotor guarding Snively.

'I hope he is useful; we need all the info we can get. The War is on once again.' She thought as she looked back at the hut that Snively was in.

End Of Part 1 

To Be Continued in: The Return Part 2

LEGALITIES: Sonic the Hedgehog, Dr. Robotnik, and Tails Prower are copyrighted by Sega. Bunnie, Rotor, Sally, Uncle Chuck, Antoine and Snively are copyright by Archie comics.

This Fan Fic is Copyright ã of The Stargazer 2004.

Authors Note: This is based on Sonic Satam.

Authors own creations: Stryker, Victor, Acorn Lake, Vex ã of The Stargazer 2004.

Any Questions or comments e-mail me at:


End file.
